


The One Time Ethan Was A Toddler

by mebrewster311



Series: The Four Times Witches Got Ethan and the One Time They Got Danny [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Deaged!Ethan, Dethan, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ethan had known the woman in the woods was a witch, he probably wouldn't have mouthed off to her. In his defense though, she was pretty and didn't have a single wart. However, she was lurking around the woods. Mouthing off to witches never goes well though and apparently it also turns your boyfriend into a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Ethan Was A Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever posted on here and I'm super excited about it because Dethan is one of my favorite ships. This is part of a series of five one shots.

Aiden would never under an circumstances go to Danny, at least that's what he thought. That's what he thought until…this happened. This being Ethan pissing off a witch enough to get himself turned into a three year old. A very, very fussy three year old. Aiden glared at Ethan who was sitting in the passenger's seat of Kali's SUV, sobbing his eyes out and wailing for Danny. "Can you shut up, I'm taking you to your stupid boyfriend!" Aiden finally growled, irritated. That however just made his brother cry louder. Aiden pushed a hand through his hair with a growl. This was without a Danny worthy situation.

If there had been another option, the Alpha pack would have taken it. If there was any other way to sooth Ethan, they would have done it. No toy sufficed though, no drink or snack. He just threw it and screamed louder for the stupid human. Obviously Danny was one of the only things he vividly remember, that or he was just tired of Aiden getting ill with him. Eventually Aiden was perfectly happy to take him to see Danny.

That's why Aiden was knocking on Danny's door with a toddler propped on his hip. He was not cut out to take care of children, even his brother. His crying had eased as soon as he saw the large house and he wiped his snotty nose with the back of his hand, making an attempt to wipe the snot on Aiden's shirt which his brother quickly put at stop to.

When Danny finally opened the door, seeming obviously irritated, Ethan let out a gasp, "Danny!" The human's eyebrows when up as he looked at Aiden, he was pretty sure that was Aiden. He could tell his boyfriend from his twin, he was sure of it. Though he wasn't sure why Aiden would be showing up at his house with a baby. Aiden didn't give Danny time to think about it though.

"Take it, take it," Aiden growled, passing Ethan to Danny as the toddler reached his chubby hands towards the human, babbling eagerly. Danny hesitated but took the child, obviously very, very confused. "I probably should have asked first but…Ethan has told you about the whole…situation, right?" Danny sighed, propping the child on his hip after a moment just like Aiden had, glancing at him when the little boy buried his face against Danny's neck. He gave a sigh, "The werewolf situation? Yeah. He told me." Aiden gave a nod, "Great. Well…that's Ethan." Danny frowned again, "Ethan as in…this is my boyfriend?" The twin gave a nod, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah. He pissed off a witch when we were hunting last night. We woke up this morning to bloody murder screaming. He hasn't stop crying since he woke up." Danny looked over at the child in a bit of shock before looking at Aiden, "And I'm supposed to baby-sit?" Aiden was still for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Kali and I are going to find the witch tonight. Until then you need to watch him." Danny was about to protest but Aiden was already leaving and Ethan was clinging to him for dear life. Obviously the human was not getting out of this.

Danny sat Ethan down once he got the door closed which caused the toddler to give a small pout and hold his arms up. It was obviously Ethan though. His blond hair was short but at the moment very messy. Danny reached down, smoothing it slightly which only gave Ethan the chance to grab his hand and Danny winced at the tight grip. It instantly loosened and Ethan blinked at him with big eyes, "Did tha' hurt, Danny? Danny, I didn' mean to hurt you." Danny felt his heart melt a little and he shook his head, leaning down and picking Ethan up again, "No you didn't hurt me." Ethan smiled, burying his face against Danny's neck. So it was going to be a long day if he just melted at every little thing Ethan managed to say. He walked up to his room, sitting down on the end of his bed and letting Ethan sit in his lap. Ethan stared at him for a moment before he became restless, reaching up to pat Danny's cheek, "Play, Danny! Play!"

So Danny had never been the best with children, he seemed like the guy that would be but when it came down to it, he really just didn't know what to do. "Well…" The human smoothed Ethan's hair once again, "What do you want to play, love?" Ethan seemed in deep though for a moment and his face scrunched up a bit in distress. "Hide seek!" He finally declared, throwing his chubby fist in the air. Danny nodded quickly, "That sounds like a great idea. Do you wanna hide first?" The child gave a exasperated sigh, shaking his head, "No, Danny. You hide, I find with nose!" He pointed to his nose to punctuate the sentence and it took Danny a moment to remember the whole werewolf thing. He nodded, setting Ethan down on the floor, "So I just…hide?" Danny thought it was possibly a bad idea to just leave the child but he also knew that it could probably upset him if he didn't. Ethan gave a quick nod, "An' I find you!" The human sighed but looked at Ethan, "Close your eyes while I hide." The toddler put his hands over his eyes but peeked around them at Danny until the human gave him a look as he walked out of his room and he looked away like he'd done nothing.

Danny hid in the next room over and it took Ethan less than a minute to find him and hang onto his leg like a monkey. "Find Danny! Find Danny!" The small wolf was obviously proud of himself so Danny picked up him, tossing him in the air and catching him, "You found me really fast, good job, darling." Ethan clapped happily before he frowned a little. Danny sighed, "What's wrong?" The toddler seemed at a loss for words before he started to pat Danny's cheek, "Juice, Danny! Juice!" The human froze because he remembered exactly what he'd done that morning…gotten rid of the juice carton when he'd emptied it.

* * *

 

Grocery shopping with a werewolf child is a task Danny would wish upon no one. Ethan was sitting in the little…basket in the front, his arms crossed over his chest. "Ethan," He huffed, "Can you please just tell me what juice you want?" The wolf gave a little huff, pointing his finger to the juice section, "Orange!" Danny let out a sigh of relief, picking up a carton of orange juice. "No, Danny!" Ethan frowned, "Duck juice! Duck!" Danny stared at Ethan, cutting his eyes before he took a deep breath, putting the carton he'd gotten back and getting the carton that had Donald Duck on it. Ethan seemed pleased with that and Danny stared at him as he slowly put the juice in the cart, making sure the child wouldn't object. Well...one item down.

"Do you want something else?" Danny asked as they walked through the store, Ethan having insisted on holding his juice. The child though for a moment before he brightened, "Gol' fish!" The human gave a nod, walking down the isle with the snack food. He paused in front of the display with the Goldfish, grabbing a large box of the plain ones and putting it into the buggy. "No, Danny!" Ethan objected once again. Danny arched an eyebrow, "What do you want to hold these too? I don't think there's room up there." Ethan gave a sigh like Danny was just not getting it which obviously, he wasn't, "Color fish, Danny!" It honestly took Danny a moment before he looked up and saw the box of colored Goldfish. He rolled his eyes, putting the plain box back and grabbing the colored crackers, letting Ethan hold those as well.

* * *

 

So Danny came to the conclusion by the end of the shopping trip that he was a total pushover. Ethan was munching on his fourth cookie and looking rather smug. As smug as a three year old could look at least. Danny had broken and bought the pack of cookies Ethan had wanted, along with three different bags of gummy bears and one of those juices with the fancy tops. He was such a pushover. The human sat at the kitchen table across from Ethan as the werewolf ate...and ate...and then ate some more. Finally though, he put his seventh half-eaten cookie down and yawned. "Maybe we should take a nap," Danny suggested and the child's face screwed up a little, "No! Not tired! Not tired!" The human sighed, getting up and picking Ethan up, "Well how about we go rest? I'll tell you a story." Ethan gave Danny a look which told him that the toddler was obviously not buying the whole rest thing he was selling. Nevertheless, he rested his cheek on Danny's shoulder, not objecting as they climbed the stairs.

"What do you want to hear a story about?" Danny asked as he laid Ethan down on one of the pillows before laying down beside him and pulling the covers up. "Dragons..." Ethan mumbled, yawning again. Danny chuckled, smoothing the child's hair before he spoke, "Alright well...once upon a time there was a big huge dragon named..." Danny trailed off, trying to come up with a name. "Kali," Ethan supplied, his voice quieter and obviously sleepy. Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded, "A dragon named Kali. She was a nice dragon." Ethan shook his head, curling up beside the human, "Mean dragon." Now Danny was very confused but he gave a nod, "Alright. She was a mean dragon. So they sent the brave knight named..." He trailed off and was going to let Ethan pick the name. However, the child was already asleep.

You would have thought changing back into a teenager would have woken Ethan up but it didn't. Danny's mother clearing her throat did though. Ethan blinked slowly, finding himself basically on top of Danny. The human under him groaned and he quickly rolled over to see Danny's mother. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing and the alpha sighed in relief. "You're back," Danny muttered quietly, peering over at the other with a small smirk. Ethan gave a slow nod, shifting uncomfortably. Danny raised an eyebrow, "What do you remember?" The werewolf gave a small shrug, "Not really...anything, why does my stomach hurt so bad?" Danny let out a laugh, shaking his head, "That would probably be your seven cookies, babe."


End file.
